


Seven Days and Counting

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: Prumano/Spamano love story Gakuen highschool AU where Spain (or Prussia) has seven days to confess their love underneath the cherry tree behind the school. Who will be able to confess their feelings for Romano first read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Lovino's POV

It started off as a normal week every Monday morning I'd go to my locker only to be greeted by the same lovesick Spanish bastard with the same boring questions; how are you? Did you sleep well? How's your brother? And so on and so forth. Then I'd go to my first hour class and act like everything that morning didn't just happen.

Then during lunch I spent most of my time avoiding Antonio but there was always one place I knew I could be safe from a lingering Antonio and that was with my fratello, Feliciano. Weather we were talking or just hanging out Antonio would always respect our personal space.

I was making little hot dog octopuses for my little brother when I spotted Antonio from the corner of my eye and as expected he turned around and left me alone thank God. I leaned against the kitchen counter looking at Feliciano who looked at Antonio, who was walking away, then looked back at me with the biggest smile on his face. I knew that look it was the look of someone who desperately wanted me to be with someone. In other words shippers.

"Fratello?" Feli said looking at me with them big ole puppy dog eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why don't you and Antonio get together if you guys like each other so much?" he asked.

"Feliciano how many time have I told you not to ask stupid questions?" I asked rhetorically.

"It's not stupid it's the truth!" Feli said. "I mean it seems you two really like each other and if you really like each other shouldn't you guys be together.?" he asked innocently. That's when I realized what this was about.

"No just because two people really like each other does not mean that they should be together," I said sarcastically, "because sometimes one of them could be an Italian and be a flirt with commitment issues," I said smiling like a dopey idiot just to top off all this sarcasm.

My brother looked at me and I could tell he was even more confused than he usually is that is when I decided to continue on with what I was saying in the first place, "But if you really really like someone it's really really important that you tell them how you feel and ignore negative stereotypes."

"Thank you Lovi your such a good brother!" Feli said glomping me with hugs.

"Yeah well don't get used to it  and you better tell that damn potato bastard how you feel or I will!" I threatened. 

"Don't worry Lovi I will  I will!" Feliciano said running out of the kitchen. 

I smiled and laughed to myself. I was so glad I was able to help my troublesome little brother with his romantic problems now if only I was able to help myself.


	2. Lovino's Smile

Gilbert's POV

I had no idea Lovino could laugh like that I mean I knew Feliciano could laugh and smile but I never knew how beautiful Lovino's smile could be. I came to the cooking club's kitchen to raid the refrigerator but I got to see something 20% cooler and had my hearts broken into a million little pieces. It's true I've had a small unrequited crush on feliciano since the seventh grade but he practically just admitted to Lovino that he had a crush on my brother. Yeah I was kind of eavesdropping on their conversation. . .

So to lighten up the mood I wanted to say something like maybe mention how good Lovino looks right now but the only words I was able to mutter out were, "You should smile more often."

And with that I ruined this beautiful moment we were having and it was back to the same Lovino we all know and love.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lovino asked.

"Nothing can't you learn how to take a compliment?" I asked.

"Yes as long as they aren't from potato bastards like you," Lovino replied with the same smug look on his face.

"So you telling your little brother to tell my little brother, who you also claim to be a potato bastard, was what some sort of backhanded compliment?" I asked.

"No it was more of a push in the right direction," Lovino corrected, "I think that they would make a lovely couple," he went on justifying his reasoning.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but you wanna know who would make an even cuter couple?" I asked sitting down in the dining area snacking on the leftover hot dog octopuses.

"Hey what does this look like to you an all day food service don't you have something better to do?'" Lovino asked.

"But I like talking to you!" I admitted.

"If you like talking to me so much why don't you come back tomorrow and see how easy it is to talk to me then," Lovino said.

"Maybe I will!" I practically screamed back.

"Fine!" Lovino hollered back.

 "Fine!" I said finishing off the last of the hot dog octopuses and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to Gilbert's question was him and Lovino. And for those of you confused hot dog octopuses and the kitchen in general is a reference to Yandere Simulator cooking club.


	3. Cupcakes

Gilbert's POV

The next day I met Lovino at the kitchen and with him  he brought along three yellow frosted cupcakes that looked like my Gilbird. I nearly blushed as I asked, "A-are these for me?".

He looked at me funny before answering, "Of course their for you you dumbfuck who else would I bake for ?" he asked trying to hold back all his swear words.

I hesitated before replying, "Antonio," I said questioning my response.

"Why the hell would I bake for that tomato loving bastard?" Lovino asked. 

"Because you like him?".

"And what if I don't like him?" he asked.

"Then you'd move on," I said.

"Precisely," Lovino said, "why would I waste my time on someone who claims to love me?".

"Well if I remember correctly the answer you gave Feliciano was you're an Italian who's a flirt with commitment issues," I smirked. 

"Well if you were really listening to our conversation you must've missed the part of avoiding negative stereotypes," Lovino replied, "now are we going to eat these cupcakes or what?".

"Heck yeah!" I said.

As we dug into our sweet treat I began to notice that there was a third cupcake on the small plate Lovino brought with him. I remember asking him who the third cupcake was for but he never gave me a clear answer. After we were done he put the cupcake back into the refrigerator for someone else to eat.  


	4. Wednesday

Gilbert's POV

The next day when I agreed to meet Lovino for the third time this week everything was normal until my two friends Francis and Antonio walked into the dining room completely destroying peaceful atmosphere between Lovino and I.

"So this where you've been running off to during lunch," Francis said his eyes darting over to where Lovino was sitting, "and you have a date how charming but does he know that you have a very attractive friend who is currently single."

"Aw shit did you and Arthur break up again?" I asked.

"Yes but I have a feeling he'll be crawling back to me any day now," Francis said.

"Yeah right more like you're going to crawl back to him," I said correcting him.

 "Maybe you're wrong and maybe you're right but I have a feeling I'll be warming up to someone new~," Francis said pulling up a chair next o Lovino. I could tell that Francis sent chill down Lovino's spine as he put an arm around his shoulder.

With a straight face Lovino removed Francis's arm from his shoulder, "No thank you I'd prefer if you were like the sun so please stay 92.96 million miles away from me."

I burst out into uncontrollable fit of laughter, "That was a good one wasn't it Antonio ?" I asked roping  him into our conversation.

 Yeah funny," Antonio said giving us a fake laugh.

Awkward silence filled the room as Lovino got up muttering something under his breath like I got to go or see you later or something like that . I didn't see him for the rest of the day and that made me really sad.


	5. Friday Finale

~Timeskip to friday presented by your dear author-chan~

Gilbert's POV

It was finally Friday usually it's like any normal day but everyone knows that today is the day you would want to confess your feelings to someone and today I was going to confess to my love to Lovino even though there was a fifty percent chance of him not expecting my love in the first place. I waited by his locker waiting for him to come by and get his stuff so I can drop the note in his locker. Looks like I wasn't the only one with the idea of confessing their love to Lovino. I saw Antonio staring at me from across the hall with an note in his hands. I couldn't let him confess his love for Lovino just yet I mean I was perfectly fine with him having a crush on him but Lovino was going to be my highschool sweetheart this year. 

We waited for like what seemed like forever before Feliciano came by to tell the bother of us that Lovino was at home with a concussion meaning that neither of us could confess our love to Lovino. He also came by to tell us that Ludwig asked him to meet him underneath the cherry blossom tree the lucky bastard I mumbled underneath my breath. Another thing he wanted to remind us about was it was the end of the school year sao that means neither us of will get to confess our love for him until next year god dammit!

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was anticlimactic but wait it's not over yet out of season fanfiction ahoy and some actually spamano fanfiction yay!


	6. Antonio's POV

**~three days after school ended timeskip brought to you by Author-chan~**

**(It starts off as Antonio's POV like the title says duh)**

I was answering back to a classified ad in the news paper. I quietly walked up to the front door and knocked only to met with an unexpected answer. The door opened and there stood Lovino. **  
**

Lovino's POV

I got up out of bed for the first time since school ended. My stupid little brother told me that I should stay in bed even though I was only getting up to answer the door. Whatever he can worry about me all he wants it's not like I care anyways. I carefully walked down the stairs making my way to the door. I opened the door to see Antonio?

"Why the hell are you here? And who the hell gave you this address I made sure no one knew where Feli and I lived so there's no way you got it from anyone at school!" I went on and on about why he shouldn't be here and the only excuse he had was that someone placed a classified ad in the newspaper and it said to come here. So of course I had to let him in. I closed the door behind us and continued to walk upstairs to my grandfather's study.

"Wow I had no idea you lived here Lovino," Antonio said at some point.

"Yeah well don't get used this is probably some big misunderstanding," I said.

As we walked up the stairs I was a little nervous cause I was a little afraid of falling down the stairs again. Luckily I had Antonio to keep me from falling. I soon wish I didn't think that because he kept reminding me that  was there. Stupid bastard it's like he knew what I was thinking.

When we got the door to my Grandpa's study I knocked once waiting for a response. When we got the okay I opened the door and there he was like usual doing nothing. 

"Oh Lovi there you are and who's the cute stranger you brought with you? Is he your boyfriend/" he asked grinning like the idiot he is.

My face began to heat up, "What no he's here because of some ad someone placed in the newspaper we came up here to see if it was true or not," I replied.

"Oh yeah I did so you came here for the job huh?" my grandpa asked.

"Yes sir I am," Antonio said.

_'Job what job?'_ I thought to myself.

"Well since you're the only who replied to the ad you're hired and please just call me Romulus," he said.

"Thank you sir you won't be disappointed," Antonio said like the fucking dork he is.

I was so confused on so many level but I didn't care cause I didn't want to see his stupid face all summer but look where we are now.

"Okay whateverthe fu- I mean fuzzernutters," before I could even form out a sentence Antonio just burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry but what kind of word is fuzzernutters?" Antonio asked.

"Listen here you tomato loving bastard this is my grandfather get that through your thick skull and I will not swear in front of him," I whispered in his ear.

"Ah I see," he said.

"Telling your boyfriend a secret Lovi?" My grandpa asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I insisted walking back to my room. 

Antonio's POV

Lovi walked away and I was about to walk back down stairs until Romulus stopped me. 

"Hey wait Antonio close the door for a second will you I have something important to tell you," he said.

"Sure boss what is it?" I asked.

"Well it's about  Lovino he hasn't been himself lately I'm hoping that by hiring you whatever's bugging him will go away you know like a little summer romance I know what you're going to say that it w a little weird that I wanna be involved in my grandson's when the truth is I just want him to be happy," Romulus said.

"I completely understand you know I had I mean have a small medium no a huge crush on Lovino and was actually going to confess my love underneath the cherry blossom tree behind the school," I said a slight hint of blush on my face.

"Oh yes the cherry blossom tree I remember there was one little cutie I want to confess my feelings to but I never got around to doing it don't let highschool slip away from you my friend these are some of the most important years of your life to build relationships and stuff," he said.

"I won't I promise," I said.

"Good your work starts on Saturday but feel free to come by anytime," Romulus said.

"Thanks boss."

 


	7. The Job

Lovino's POV

Antonio came by on Saturday and unfortunately I had a front row seat to whatever he was doing. My Grandpa told me that if I was going to be spending my summer locked in my bedroom the least I could do was supervise Antonio from my room. I woke up late in the afternoon and opened my window to see the Spanish bastard was already in my backyard. He went into my garage and got our lawnmower. I swear to god if that's all my grandfather hired him to do I was going to flip my shit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed out the window.

"Uh what do you think? My job," Antonio replied.

"I know that but what's your job?" I asked again but firmly. 

"I'm mowing your lawn every week and getting a good ten dollars when doing so. Now if you don't mind I have something I have to do," Antonio said.

"Uh yeah whatever you bastard," I said going back into my bedroom. 

I didn't shut my window because I couldn't stop looking out the window every so often to look at Antonio.


	8. Cooling Down

It was late in the afternoon Antonio has been working for my grandfather for two weeks now and I couldn't help but be bored of his company already. I knew I couldn't think like that I knew I had to try to be 'nice' or I'll be stuck in the same place with him forever. I grabbed two glasses of freshly made pink lemonade and a small bowl with four tomatoes in it and walked out onto the dock sitting at a table with an umbrella on it. I put up the umbrella and waited for Antonio to put the lawnmower away. While he was doing that I looked at the water underneath the dock and took one good look at Antonio. His T-shirt was soaked in sweat maybe it would be a good idea if he 'cooled off'.

As he made his way over to the dock he took his shirt of and asked, "Hey Lovi is that lemonade for me?"

I nodded.

"Oh sweet thanks," Antonio said taking the beverage out of my hands gulping half the thing down before resting underneath the shade.

"Hey Toni can you stand right over there?" I asked pointing to the spot on the deck.

"Uh sure why?" he asked walking over to the spot.

"Trust me I said shoving him into the water but not before he could grab my arm and pull me down with him.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily.

"If I was going down I was taking you with me," Antonio replied.

I swam over to the ladder and sat at the edge of the pool and pouted.

"Aw are you mad Lovi?" Antonio asked swimming over to me, "because I know how to make you feel better," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"Lovi~ where are you!" I could hear my little brother calling from me from the other room. I couldn't let him see me like this I had to stop Antonio from kissing me somehow. I put my hand in front of my face shoving Antonio back into the pool. Crisis averted.

"Oh there you are Lovi we've been looking all over for you," Feli chimed.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah Ludwig and I have been looking all over for you!" he replied.

"Well we do live in a big ass house it is possible to get lost," I tried telling him a none scolding voice.

"I know I know," Feli said like the annoyed teenager he was.

"Now where is the potato bastard and why is he in our house?" I asked.

"Haven't I told you already?" Feli asked.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"That Ludwig and I are dating," Feli said.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot that that damn potato bastard was dating my fratello," I said.

"Lovino!" Feli said.

"Okay okay I'll stop what do you guys want anyways?" I asked.

"We were wondering if we could play in the pool with you and Antonio?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure why not we can even wrestle a bit," I said.

"Yeah I could get on Lud's shoulder and you could get on Toni's and may the best twin win," Feli said.

"Twin? But I'm a year older than you," I pointed out.

"You may be a year older than me but we have the same birthday," Feli said. 

"Toche."

Feliciano went back inside to find Ludwig apparently he had gotten lost somewhere in our house poor bastard. And I took off my shirt before hopping back into the pool. 

"So what's up?" I heard Toni ask.

"I'm getting on your shoulders," I said.

"What why?" he asked.

"Because I said so," I replied. 

"Fine," Antonio sighed bending over so I could get on his shoulders.

I climbed on and he stood up and I watched as I saw the world from a new perspective. I began to get lost in the clouds and I reached up to touch them only to be met with one obstacle that I couldn't.

"You okay up there Lovi?" Antonio asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine just daydreaming," I replied.

"Are you dreaming of me?~" Toni asked.

"What no!" I said the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Are you sure?" he asked playfully.

"Yes I'm sure now shut up before I ask you to put me down!" I said.

"Okay," Antonio said shutting up. Finally.

A minute later Ludwig and Feliciano came out. Feli almost immediately jumped into the pool while Ludwig took his time getting in and as soon as he was in Feli got on his broad shoulders. And as soon as he was on those muscular shoulders the battle begun. Soon Feli and I tried to knock each other off the other's shoulder. Insults were thrown mostly in Italian so Ludwig and Antonio didn't understand what either one of us were saying. I remember one of them asking us to speak English but I never got around to translating anything we were saying. I had to keep my  legs wrapped tightly around Antonio's neck because of all the sweat and water that was soaked on his body.

"A little too tight," Antonio spat out.

"Oh sorry," I apologized.

Just then Feli took the opportunity to pull on my curl and shove me off of Antonio's shoulders.

"Woo hoo!" Feli cheered.

"Hey that was cheating!" I accused.

 "Nuh uh I won fair and square," Feli stated.

"Whatever I was going to get out anyway," I said getting out of the pool.

"Oh and by the way Grandpa invited Ludwig and and Antonio over for dinner," Feli added.

That's just great just when I thought it was over it's only begun.


	9. Brothers

Lovino's POV

Dinner was quiet I saw next to Antonio, Feli sat next to Ludwig and Grandpa Rome sat at the head of the table laughing and smiling and trying to keep the conversation going.

"So what did you guys do today?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I only found out that Lovi is a sore loser!" Feli said.

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a sore loser if you would stop rubbing it in," I mumbled.

"What was that I couldn't hear you over the sound of our own defeat," Feli replied.

"Alright alright we get it you won and I lost can we move on already?" I asked.

"Alpha twin, alpha twin!"Feli cheered.

I stood up, "Feliciano. Outside. Now."

He gulped. He knew he was in trouble

~timeskip outside brought to you by Author-chan!~

"You wanted to speak with me?" he asked.

"yes I want to know what's with this wacky attitude of yours?" I asked. 

Feli sighed, "I haven't been feeling like myself lately," he admitted.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked.

"Because I'm jealous," Feli said.

"Of who?" I continued to ask.

 "Of you," Feli replied.

"Me why me?" I asked.

"Because I think you're awesome you have the luxury of doing what you want and you don't even realize it but you have more friends than me," Feli said.

"That's not true you have Ludwig and Kiku," I said.

"Yeah well you have Bella (Belgium), Abel (Netherlands), Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert," Feli said. "Not to mention it's not the same when you best friend becomes your boyfriend," he added.

"Well you should've said something earlier Feli you're my brother so my friends are your friends and your friends are my mine," I said.

"Except my boyfriend right?" he asked.

I burst into laughter, "Yes except your boyfriend."

"hey are you two okay out here?" Antonio came out here to ask.

"Yeah were fine," Feli replied.

"Hey Feli can you give Antonio and I a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," he said going back inside. 

"You're not going to yell at me too are you?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"The what are you going to do?" he asked.

"This," I said wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He fell silent before wrapping his arms around me and kissing back. After a minute of tongue fighting I pulled away with only one phrase to explain myself, "Don't tell anyone." 


End file.
